pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soykeeyo Regoin
The Soykeeyo Region is mostly a warm regoin with lots of plains and plenty of water. But near the top is a factory, full of workers that are building something that they don't want anyone to see what they're working on. So they locked every single entrance and taped the windows so no one can see the project they were working on. Some report that they heard something about robotizing pokemon to make them stronger. Plain Town Plain Town is where the ultamite Pokemon Maniac lives. He took on the near impossible challenge of catching them all. His name is Bob, who is known for his massive collection of Pokemon. He has so many, that he took out the most powerful Pokemon out his PC and decided to challenge the Elite 4. Plain Town is a peaceful little town with plain looking houses and meadows. It's so peaceful, it's kinda boring. Hence the name Plain Town Route 9 Route 9 connects Plain Town to Vivid City, where the Gym Leader Florence is. He specializes in Grass Types. Route 9 is a path with lots of flower, grasses, and water. Lots of normal types live there. Pokemon There and Their Encounter Rates- (Encounter Rates Lilipup- 10 percent Pidgey 5 percent Skitty- 5 percent Zigzagoon- 15 percent Bunnelby- 5 percent Bidoof- 20 percent Starly- 20 percent Pidove- 10 percent Vivid City Vivid City has lots of stone houses with flowerboxes, the building get up to 20 feet tall. The side walks are stone bricks with some grass patches with pokemon living in them. Pokemon Available in Vivid City: (Encounter Rates Bude- 50 percent Caterpie- 25 percent Oddish- 25 percent Vivid City is also where trainers in Soykeeyo get their fist gym badge. The gym leader is Florence and if you defeat him he gives you the Peace Badge and TM Toxic Florence's Pokemon Roselia- Level 15- Mega Drain, Growth, Energy Ball, Toxic Gloom- Level 17- Sleep Powder, Toxic, Venoshock, Energy Ball A Man won't let you go in until you defeat all the Trainers in Trainer's Path Trainer's Path 15 Trainers there waiting to tough themselves up, all of them will challenge you. At the end stands the strongest trainer with 2 level 15 pokemon and one level 16 pokemon. Bug Catcher Marik Butterfree- Sleep Powder, Dream Eater, Ariel Ace, Confusion Scyther- Bug Bite, Wing Attack, Pursuit, False Swipe Beedrill- Fury Attack, Twineedle, Focus Energy, Struggle Bug Also, there is some patches of grass you can find pokemon in (encounter rates Metapod: 30 percent Weedle: 30 percent Caterpie: 30 percent Scyther- 10 percent Route 10 Route 10 is your average Route connecting Vivid City to Grassy Gardens. But there lies a mysterious person. He claims to be a Team Mecha grunt, an evil organization wanting to robotize Pokemon, toughening up their best stats. Also bringing Pokemon to bring out their full potential. The grunt says he was sent out to find a test experiment, and your pokemon will do just fine. Then he will challenge you to a battle. Mecha Grunt's Pokemon Machop- Level 14- Low Kick, Focus Energy, Leer, Karate Chop After defeat, the Mecha Grunt says he will just catch wild pokemon and that he doesn't need your pokemon, and run off. There are also 3 more other trainers you can beat for EXP. Also, there is a number of Pokemon in Route 10. *Encounter Rates Machop: 30 percent Tyrouge: 30 percent Riolu: 5 percent Purrlion: 30 percent Shinx: 5 percent Grassy Gardens Grassy Gardens is a peaceful little town with fresh air and lots of berries planted. There is a Pokemon Center and a Mart there. There is also a garden there that no one is permitted to go to. The Garden that no one is permitted to go unless you beat the Elite 4. (Except the old man who watches after the garden.) is called Miracle Garden. It grows berries that have the most useful effects, and the smell of the air there relaxes Pokemon and People. Any berry that comes from Miracle Garden takes much more longer to grow than normal berries. (24 hours to sprout, another 12 hours to Bloom, and another 12 hours to be able to harvest it.) And you can only plant three seeds at a time, and bushes are capable of only growing one berry a bush. There is also a store in Grassy Gardens to buy seeds to grow berries. It gets more ranges to cheap to expensive depending on the berry's usefulness. Example: Oran Berry Seed 100$ Miracle Berry Seed 10,000$ At the spot near Route 11, there is that same Mecha Grunt you fought at Route 10. This time, he has the same Machop at level 16 with the same moveset, and a level 17 Buizel. He reveals his name is Scott and is beginning to dislike the idea robotizing Pokemon. He will challenge you to a battle anyways. Buizel- Level 17 Water Gun, Pursuit, Tail Whip, Tackle After beating Scott again, he will run off like he did on Route 10. Berries In Soykeeyo Region Soykeeyo has a whopping 17 berries native to the region. Key: *=Disappears After use ~=Doesn't Disappear £=A berry that comes from Miracle Garden. Miracle Berry£*: A berry that restores half of hit points in a pinch. Super Berry£*: A berry that heals 1/4 of hit points and any status condition in a pinch. Stinky Berry~: Attracts Poison types and help keeps wild pokemon (except Poison types) away, but only if the Pokemon in the 1st slot is holding it. Choice Berry£*: A berry that powers up any attack. Aroma Berry~: Attracts wild Pokemon if held by the Pokemon in the first slot. Clear Berry*: A berry that restores accuracy (if it got lowered.) Ally Berry£*: A berry that powers up the ally's move. Flaming Berry*: Has a 30 percent chance to burn the opponent if the make physical contact with the holder, but had a 20 percent chance of burning the holder. It does not burn fire types. Poison Berry*: Has a 30 percent chance to poison the Pokemon that makes contact with the holder, but has a 20 percent chance of poisoning the holder. It does not poison Poison types. Static Berry*: Has a 30 percent chance to paralyze the Pokemon that makes contact with the holder, but has a 20 percent chance of paralyze the holder. It cannot paralyze Electric types. Focus Berry£*: Can endure a 1-Hit Ko with 1 Hit Point left (just like the Focus Sash) ._.;; Power-Up Berry *: Raises All Stats by +1 when at 1 Hit Point remaining. Endure Berry £*: Weakens any super-effective move Heal Berry *:Heals as twice as much Hit Points as the Oran Berry. Eco Berry *: Resists the effects of Sandstorm and Hail for one turn. Unburden Berry *: Heals the effects of Curse. Route 11 This is another run-of-the-mill routes. It connects Grassy Gardens with Refresh Town, where the Water Gym Leader Fresh is, he gives you the Aqua Badge and TM Aqua Jet. Route 11 is mostly water with narrow paths. There are some patches of grass where the water type Pokemon go on to rest after swimming Pokemon Available at Route 11 and Encounter Rates Psyduck: 20 percent Surskit: 35 percent Buizel: 15 percent Wingull: 30 percent There are 4 Trainers with Pokemon with Pokemon ranging from level 15 to 17. Category:Regions